In your Shadow I could Shine
by Disobedience
Summary: In your shadow I could shine." "I...I know that but d...do I...shine in your s...shadow." "No." "I th...thought so..."


"In your shadow I can shine."

I remember those words.

When I looked into your eyes, I saw regret.

But why?

My eyes started getting watery. I always understood. I wasn't stupid. When I first meet you, you told me not to get close to you. But I did. How could you show me regret. Did you really regret getting close to me?

I knew from the beginning that we couldn't be together. But I tried my best.

I looked away from your onyx eyes and started walking away from you.

You remember my last words as I walked away?

"Goodbye, Sasuke and congratulations."

* * *

Two Years Earlier

"Hello, is anybody in that little pretty head of yours?!"

"Hello!"

"Ino! Stop harassing Hinata in her sleep! Touching her and groping her wont wake her up. You know she's a deep sleeper"

"Well…Soooorrry! Just trying to help……..tch, you party pooper"

'Wh…What was that?!"

"Nothing"

"……"

"Tenten,,,.."

"What?"

"I got an idea!"

"Idea?"

"Yeah….this will wake her up for sure!"

_Hinata's Dream_

_I was in the middle of a meadow standing under a cherry blossom tree. The wind was making the petals dance back and forth. It was just me and him…I didn't know why he called me out here. He turned around. He looked straight into my eyes. I stared in awe… He's so beautiful. His blue eyes, his radiant blonde hair, his beautiful blush…..wait blush? "What…is he doing" I thought. He took a __deep breath and whispered my name._

"_Hinata"_

"_Y…Yes N…Naruto?"_

"_This is quiet embarrassing. But I want you to know…_

"_Y…Yes?" I responded back. Is he….is he confessing to me…_

" _I….I lo-_ Hinata!! Naruto. he's right outside your house asking for you!"

"N…Naruto!"

"W…What?!" I jumped out of my bed so fast. Taking my blankets with me I opened my door ready to run downstairs. Until I heard laughter behind me.

"Hahahahahahaha….you…you should have seen your face!"

"Ino …that wasn't very nice….Hinata are you alright?"

"huh?" was it all just a dream. Wait…was I just tricked?

"I…Ino, y…you lied to m…me"

Ino was rolling around my bed holding her stomach, laughing hard. That was a dream…sigh…I looked up to see Tenten shouting at Ino for waking me up in such a rude manner.

Ino….she is a blonde beauty. Her confidence is so radiant and her personality is so strong. She's been my friend since grade school. Thanks to her my confidence is growing by time and time.

Tenten, my other best friend. She is one year older than us, I'm going to miss her when she graduates this year. She's also beautiful, her personality and confidence is as strong as Ino's. I've met Tenten through my cousin. I'm so glad I went with my cousin to his club meeting. If it wasn't for that meeting who knows if I would have met Tenten in another occasion.

I looked at them once more. They were wearing a school uniform…more precisely Kohona's High school's uniform…. I didn't like the uniforms the skirts were too short. According to me they were, according to Ino they were just perfect….wait…uniform…

"I….I'm l..late!" I yelled running towards the bathroom. Once I got out, my uniform was out so was my bag and my lunch. I looked up at Ino and Tenten.

"Hinata we knew you were going to be late when you didn't call me and Tenten" Ino smirked at me pointed out the stuff in my bed.

I got teary eye. I knew I could count on Ino and Tenten.

"H…hey no need to cry. You know me and Ino…We'll always have your back. So no teary eyes ok!" Tenten winked at me giving me a piece sign with her hand.

"Thank you b…both"

" We'll wait for you downstairs…ok!"

"O…Ok Tenten"

As I changed I realize this was going to be the last year me and Tenten and Ino will be together. Tenten is going off to college. So is my cousin Neji. I sighed . I knew once Neji was gone, my father would do anything to get me out of the house. He's probably already thinking of shipping me off abroad for my senior year. I cant say that my father is a bad father . He's more of a strict father. He only dislikes the idea of me refusing to run his company. Hyuuga Corporation. I want to follow my own dream. I want to be a doctor just like my mother. It is the only piece in which I will be reminded of her.

I looked out my window….the leafs were falling of the trees. Slowly ever so lightly a leaf landed on my bed. I picked up. The leaf was red like an apple…it wasn't fall. How could a leaf be red? I looked out my window once more. Something caught my attention. It was a crowd of girls across my street.

"That's w…weird" I whispered to myself. With one more glance I walked down stairs to meet Tenten and Ino.

* * *

"Waahhhh…I thought you were proud of me ….What an ungrateful kid!!"

"Ungrateful…just…just get out"

"But Sasuuuuukkkke!!"

"Naruto…get out or I'll kill you"

"Cold voice…murderous intend …ok I'm out!!!

"Sasuke…be more grateful to Naruto… he did make you a huge favor you know"

"I don't care…"

"You-

"Kakashi…shut up"

"Yeah treat your manager like trash…hmmm"

* * *

I own nothing...besides the bad grammar and spelling mistakes!!!


End file.
